An incandescent lamp or fluorescent lamp consumes much power for its illumination efficiency, and has a relatively short operational life. In particular, the fluorescent lamp may cause a serious environmental pollution problem due to mercury discharged when the fluorescent lamp is discarded. Therefore, an eco-friendly light emitting diode (LED) which consumes less power and has a semi-permanent life has received widespread interest. In particular, the LED has merits in that its dimming and color can be easily adjusted.
It is common that a light is only turned on or off via a remote controller or an on/off switch. However, in recent years, the light has become so developed that a status of each light can be checked, a plurality of lights can be controlled, and a light can be remotely controlled simply by using a smartphone.
However, a related-art light control method is limited to turning on or off a light and adjusting color and dimming by executing an application which is stored in a smartphone. Therefore, there is a problem that recent consumer demand for controlling the lights more sensately is not satisfied.